Night School
by TheDarkestTwilight
Summary: Athena goes to Fells High school but what happens when a new kid comes and get close to her. Does he really love her or is he just trying to use her? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it. Please review but be noce**

Hi I`m Athena and I live in New Hampshire in a town called Fells. It was a boring town like all little towns. Most of the people in the town had parents that worked all day jobs and couldn`t take their kids to school. So they provided a night school

My mom found Fells High School on a website. There are 200 teenagers going Fells High School.

The classes were normal but in the halls florescents lights so they could keep us awake.

I glanced at the clock school started in 10 minuets. I groaned and got up snatching my keys from the hook near the door.

I ran to my black truck. I opened the door to be hit with the smell of bleach. I had to gasp to get air. My mom must have cleaned my car again.

I drove down the silent dark streets. I could see my school from a distance because of the bright lights. I went into the small parking lot it was big enough to fit the whole school.

People were getting out of their old cars and running to find friends or finishing last minute homework.

I parked near the opening to the forest.

"Athena!" screeched a high soprano voice. I turned behind me to see Gabby sprinting towards me.

She had Carmel shoulder length hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Her dad was in the army and her mom worked full time.

"I tried to call you five time and guess what!" she bounced excitedly. I knew i should be afraid

"What?" I asked carefully

"There is this new kid he`s a junior like us" i was shocked a new kid in the middle of the year that was strange.

"Okay, he`s just human no big deal." i shrugged and walked toward the hangers

"No big deal, well ya" she stammered

She smirked and turned away. I rolled my eyes.

I walked towards my .Shay was announcing the winter vacation and books need to be read.

I had art next. l was dreading it. l wasn`t so artistic shall l say. And most of the paint lands on my face.

I walked and sat at the wooden long table. l sat by myself thankfully.

"Okay class today-" the teacher was cut off when a man an onion skin like skin that chalky pale and black ling hair below his shoulder and was dressed in a black suit. Knocked on the door. His eyes were a red muddy brown. "Hello who are you?" inclined Mrs. Berg

"I`m Mr. Voultrii the office said to bring my 2 teenagers here" his voice was different some how. "Oh" Mrs. Berg said he mouth in a 'o' form. "I`ll go get them can you watch the class?" she asked

he smiled "yes of course" I bit my tongue so i wouldn`t yell 'Are you insane your just going leave us here with some guy you never met!'

he looked around the class and his eyes landed on mine he smiled and looked away. Shannon my other friend came in running."Sorry Mrs. B" she said her brown hair messed up. "why are you?" she said

she looked towards me I took my hand and did your dead sign with my hand to my throat. "What are you signing?!?" she half screamed the whole class looked at me. So did Mr. Voultrii. i banged my head against the wooden table a big clunk rang the classroom.

"So anyone knows a game." said .

everybody was silent.I looked around

"I dont knowtell us about yourself" said a snobby boy.

"Well I live in Italy with my family any questions" I raised my hand

"Yes, Athena" he said he knew my name

"if you live in Italy why are you guys in New Hampshire"

"buisness" he said smiply i nodded

Then they came in.

**Hoped you like chapter 1 next one coming in soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

A boy and a girl walked in. Their faces showed no emotion, which scared me in a way.

The girl was standing up straight her hands clenched into a tight fist. She had very pale skin with the muddy red brown eyes, just like her dad. She was about five three, shorter than me. Her blonde hair was put up in a tight bun which was fasten in the back of her head. She wore a black dress and white tights. Hung from her neck was a neclace with a 'V'

The boy was leaning his right foot he seemed to more mellow. He had brown hair that went a little bit below his ear, and it was sweeped above his eye. He also had pale skin like his sister. But different color eyes, his were a dark purple a strange abnormal color. He was alomst dressed exactly like his father but his suit coat was unbotton and could see he was wearing a scarlet red shirt. He also had the same neclace.

They had beautiful sclupted faces. They were the same, twins maybe? His eyes flickered to mine and iIdropped my head and suddenly got intrested of my notebook

chattered away. I heard the door closed and I sighed in relief I lifted my head to sense someone sitting next to me. I turned to see the boy sitting right next to me, glarring at the board.

How did he sit down without making a sound, the chairs are always so noisy. I shook my head and created a curtian from my red hair. The bell rang I looked up to see the sister and brother gracefully walking quickly out of the door before anyone else. I felt like I should be affraid.

I got up from my chair to see Gabby pushing and shoving sophmores, seniors, and juniors, They would turn and glare at who ever done it. They blush to see it was a small girl from the track team.

"Athena I know their names!" she said bouncing

"Whats their names?" I was curious to see who were the mysterious new kids in Fells High School

"Alec Voultrii and Jand Voultrii and they`re twins!" Gabby sheknew everything in the school. It didn`t surprise me that shefound this out.

"Oh, they`re in my class." her eyes went wide

"really so how was Alec" she said smiling ear to ear

"Well, whats is there to say they don`t seem to like it here. Especially Jane they act like well I don`t know just they look uninvinting" she looked puzzled

"Uninviting?" I nodded she looked surprised

"Uninviting or quiet type?" I rolled my eyes

"Both...probably."

We walked to the cafertaria. Gabby was talking about the next article for the newspaper she was going to write.

Shannon ran to me and jumped to a stop. She looked worried.

"Hey are you okay?" she looked paler than normal.

"No, I`m not the murders they`re getting worse my mom just found two other bodies in the creek."

"But just this afternoon it was only one body-" I was cut off

" Well that was then.. this is now. Some one or something are killing people here" she said darkly it made me shiver

"Don`t think about" said Gabby`s soothing voice. Shannon hestitated till she nodded.

We sat down at our usual spot.I was thinking about Alec and Jane.

The bell rang. P.E. I was happy today we were going to be running.

I got dressed in my P.E. clothes andwent to the track. The two big football lights were on and shined down of the dirt track.

"Okay class" boomed Mr. Golindo

"today we have two new students Alec and Jane so please treat them with respect." I was shocked they were slo in this class!

"Okay class two laps into the woods and down the pavement."

I smiled. We had a little patch of woods in the middle of our school it was used for P.E. stricktly.

We started I was right in front. I didnt get tired till the tenth lap. The other students didn`t werent that atheltic at running that is. I top runner in the class

I speed of diving into the woods smiling i jumped over logs and rocks. When I heard two people behind me. It was Jane and Alec.

It was the river wich i forgot to take the log so I ran right through it. I was soaking wet from my waist down. Great. I finally finished Alec and Jane were there waiting. They were good I had to say that.

"Ms. Waston" Boomed Mr. Golindo

"Yes?" I asked

"Can you give Alec and Jane a tour of the school?" I looked at them then at him

"Sure" I got dressed. I put on my Green long sleeve and jeans. They were waiting for me.

"Come on" I said

I showed them the woods, classrooms, cafertaria ect. They didn`t say anything.

"Well that`s the school not much." I said they said nothing

"I`m just asking but why don`t you talk?" Jane looked at me and glarred

"Were sorry that was rude of us" said Alec`s smooth voice which was deepen a little bit.

"No its fine I`m Athena Waston." I took my hand out so he could shake it. He looked at it.

"Its just a hand I`m not going to bite you or something" he smirked at his own private joke

He took my hand . It was cold almost like snow. "I`m Alce and this is Jane Voultri." electricty flowed through me he let go then it was gone.

I shook my hand behind my back.

"Well hope you guys like the school." I said hesmiled he had perfect white teeth

"We did" he then turned and left. What strange people.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was worse. First my car broke down which ment I had to walk to school and second three more bodies were found.

Fells Town isn`t a gang violence town. So there was no reason for all these murders. They could say it was an animal attack but why didn`t they already? That`s what worried me.

I shut the front door and quietly walked down the pavement sidewalk till the side walked ended, I took a right and kept on walking. My brain has been going haywire after Jane and Alec came. They were strange and sometimes it made me want to run away, like they were a danger zone.

Before I knew it I was at school. Shannon ran up to me. He face was sad. "whats wrong" I said gently she was very emotional person

"M-my mom s-she is g-g-going into the woods to find the animnal a-attack-ker" she stuttered. She spoke like she was shivering.

Her tan face was now very shallow, she looked sleepless. I felt sorry for her, I didn`t know what I could do.

"Shannon just don`t worry she has people going with her right?" I wanted make sure she did. She nodded vigoruosly.

"See nothing is going to happen. Its probably just a small pack of wolves they can handle that I know they can" she smiled and nodded softly

I took her to class and then went to mine. I took my seat and waited for the long night to start.

Art. I used to dread it of my horriable skills. But now I was affraid of embarssing myself infront of Alec.

I walked in to see Alec starring blankly at the board, he stiffen and towards to me. I walked towards the table and sat down.

"Okay class" said she skipped in he black hair was in a bun pilled on top of her head.

"Today we are going to be drawing our emotions with colors." she said she set down big pieces of white paper with a persons body on it.

"Now start" she skipped around handing paints and brushes I reached for a paint brush when Alec and I hand colided. His hand were still freezing cold and the electricty was still there.

"Sorry" he mubled and grabed the brush. He went towards the black.

While I was pianting i thought about the colors he picked. Black meant he was very depressed, dark, sinster. Th thought made me scared.

He reached for the blue. Sadness.

Then he reached for the dark red and drew a circle around the body. I was confused.

I quickly painted mine with reds for love, purple for imagination, and green for leadership.

"Okay now turn to your partner and explain your colors." she said happily

I turned. he was looking down.

"do you want me to go first." he looked up. I notice for a mid second that there was a contact line on his eyes. That wasn`t his real eyes color.

"No I will." he said smirking

"The black is for how I usually feel, the blue is for the people lost." He said angrily

"What about the yellow?" he smirked again

"Its for anyone who`s lucky enough to see my good side." then the bell rang

"Goodbye Athena"he laughed darkly and left.

What the heck was going on!

The rest of the day was easy,because I skipped P.E. and hid in the girl`s bathroom.

The dismesal bell rang and I ran outside not saying goodbye to anyone.

I walked i looked at the ground thinking about them.

The pale skin, the contacts, faster than me, cold as all didn`t make sense. I walked up to the house. I took a shower it calmed down.

I dried my hair put on my pj`s . I looked in the mirror.

I had red slightly curly long hiar to my midback, brown eyes,and very light tan skin. I was average nothing special.

I sighed and climbed into bed shutting off the lights.

That was first time I dreampt of Alec


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn`t a dream it was more like a night mirror.

I was in the dark the forest perhaps I walked quietly to hear something in the bushes. I stopped to turn to see Jane walking out. Her contacts dissolving so bloody red eyes were starring at me. She smirked and smiled evily.

I gasped and turned and ran quicker to see Alec standing ona very high rock. "Alec something is worng w-" I couldn`t finish the sentance he looked down smiling with crimson eyes. I gasped and stumbled back my head hitting the tree. His teeth were pointed his pale skin seemed to be brightg in the dark. He jumped down so quick only a blur of brown and his pale skin.

He walked towards me which seemed to drag. Then the man from school. Alec and Jane`s father. He stepped out wearing a black cloak. Jane appeared at the left of Alec, Alec in the middle, and Mr. Voultri on the right side of Alec. Alec came closer so he was hovering me "Join us" he purred darkly. I shivered.

I was filled with fear the hairs of the back of my neck stood on end. Jane came and overed me "Join us" she hissed. I was pressed up againest the tree as much as I could. I was trap.

Then Mr. Voultri came. He smiled and inclined a paper like hand. "Join us Athena" he whispered. His hand stood there awhile and dropped. He turned so did Jane not Alec. "Alec, you may."

He frowned and then lunged at me for my neck.

I woke up screaming for a mid second I though I saw Alec. I was gasping and shivering in my bed for 5 minuetes. I sawt up to see on my lap, Interview with a Vampire by Annie Rice. "Vampires" I whispered I knew the facts.

Alec and Jane were the murders, they were vampires they drink human blood they could kill me. I gasped Shannon`s mom. I flew out of bed tripping I hurried down stairs and check the clock. Four pm school didn`t start for two hours. I went to the blue phone. I dialed quickly Shannon`s number.

"Hello?" said Shannon`s voice

"Shannon is your mom okay?" I said franticaly

"Yes, she safe and healthy why?"

"I need to make sure." she said somethign else and we said goodbye.

Was I affraid of Alec and Jane? Yes. Was I going to avoid them? Not even going to think about it. Was I going to tell anyone?No, I would make sure of it.

I pulled my light curly red hair into a bun and wore a gray tanktop with a blue flannel pushed up to my elbows and jeans.

I walked to school mostly thinking about them. I got to school to see Gabby jumping up and down. "Athena! The winter dance is coming!" I rubbed my eyes

"Did you not sleep?" she pout her hands on her hips. She was acting like my mom.

"I did just I didn`t sleep well." I yawned

I got into the Art class room. I was affraid. I saw Alec starring outside. I walked to the table and put my head on my arms.

"Tired?" said his voice "Uh ya I didn`t sleep well."

"Why?" he asked "Nightmirrors" he turned his whole body "about what" I was going to say it.

"Vampires...and you and your sister" I whispered

He shook his head. "Join us" he said my head snapped up the night mirror i had

"W-what did you say?" I stuttered he looked puzzled

"Join me and my sister for lunch today." he asked

"Sure" l was confused. At lunch I looked for them I wasn`t hungry. I felt someone grab my elbow and drag me outside.

It was Alec he was smiling. "come on" we went to the tablesnear the woods. I saw Jane reading Romeo and Juilet.

I sat down she looked up. "Thats a classic book your reading." l said

She looked surprise "You`ve read Romeo and Juilet?" l nodded

"I like classics sometimes." I said they looked surprise. "So everyones going to the beach tomorrow. Do you guys want to come?" I wanted see if they were vampires

"You mean in the day" Jane asked I nodded they looked briefly and nodded no.

"Oh its ok. Everything okay?" I asked

"Yes just we kind of don`t like the sun."

"Me either" I said

"Did you hear about themurders?" i asked they went rigid

"Yes to bad" Alec said."Shannon on of my friends mom are working on the case she actualy in an emotional wreck for these murders."

"They`ll stop eventualy it`ll probably go around for another month or so." I looked up. "how do you know?" they were quiet.

"Your not human. I can tell. Your wearing contacts, you have ice cold skin, your faster than me, palest skin in the school," I said Jane glarred and got up.

Alec stood up. "Talk a walk with me" he whispered "Will I come back?" I asked

"I don`t know"


	5. Chapter 5

His words scared me. I got up letting him lead the way. We went to the parking lot pass my car into the forest we followed a trail and stopped.

He turned his face was pained "I`m right aren`t I" my voice broke.

"Yes, but you don`t know what I am" he said harshly

"I do" I was nervous. Alec`s back was towards me. "Then tell me if you know tell me what I am" he said

"Vampire" I whispered

"Correct." I smiled a little bit.

"What no running away screaming on top your lungs?" he asked facing me

"Why would I do that?" he shrugged

"You drink human...blood" my voicebroke at the blood part. He nodded yes i took in a breath

"You and your sister murdered all of those people couldn`t you just stop?"

"We need blood like you need water and food" he muttered

"Your going to kill me aren`t you?" I said raising my voice

"No" I looked up "What?"

"Do you want me to kill you or not?" he said sarcasticaly

"No its just why spare me?" he sighed

"I don`t know." he said starring at the ground

"I`mnot going to tell anyone" I said

"You better not" he said looking straight at me.

I looked down. I had so many questions l bit on my tounge to stop.

"No questions." he smirked

"Do you guys get destroyed in the sun?" he laughed. I haven`t ever heardhim laughed before. I smiled

"No we..sparkle" he said I bit my lip not to laugh.

"Yes I know its funny." he sighed

"I just can`t imagine that."

"I`ll show you one time." I smiled

"So do you have any magical powers?"

"Yes." he seemed unhappy.

"My sister well she can give you an illusion of you burning to death I can make you losse all of your senses."

"Show me" he looked his face sad.

"I can`t" he whispered "If it hurts me I won`t be mad at you."

He sighed "If this is what you really want"

He looked at me. I looked towards him to see a dark mist forming it spreading towards me. His started coming slowly I looked up at himhe was concertrating looking straight into my eyes.

The mist got closer and closer. The mist surronded me. Suddenly I couldn`t feel anything. I tried to walk or run I couldn`t. I wanted to speak but I couldn`t move my mouth. I paniced. Then I couldn`t see anything at all only darkness. Then I went all num I felt nothing.

Suddenly my senses came back slowly. I opened my eyes to see Alec looking down at me he caught me when I must have collapsed. "Are you okay?" he asked

"Wow that was so. Wow how could you do that?" I asked he helped up.

"When you turn into a vampire you get a special power." he said

"We also have super stregnth, super speed, and super hearing." He said.

"What do you mean super stregth, speed, and hearing?"

"Get on my back I`ll show you." he said

"Are you serious?" he laughed "Yes I am" I climbedon

"I`m not to heavy?" I asked "Light as a feather" as he was off

We went so fast the trees were blurred into the darkness. He stopped. I was gripping him with dear life.

"Wasn`t that fun." he said laughing

"Super fun" I said shakely. I got off he was smiling.

"Why did you come to Fells school?"

"Business" Just like Mr. Volturi

"Yes thats what your dad said." he shook his head

"He isn`t my dad I`m his guard so is my sister." he took out his neclace "and this is a marking a dog collar almost." he tucked it in back into his shirt

"What do you mean guard?" the bell rang to go home. "I`ll tell you later." and he went to his black car and drove off.

Gabby ran to me. "Where were you?" she asked

"Um with a friend." I said smiling

"okay need a ride home?" I nodded

She drove me to the my house and drove off. I changed into my pj`s.

And climbed into bed.

I woke up. It was a weekend The sun was shinning. Today we were going to the beach.

But soon the images of the day before flooded into my head. Vampires.

I put ony my black one piece swimsuit and clothes on top. Shannon, Gabby and Danny picked me up.

We drove to see the clouds coming in but it was still sunny.

"Lets go cliff diving!" said Gabby.

Everyone said okay.

"sure?" We walked up to the cliff. My heart was pumping

Gabby and Danny went first. They were safe. I jumped I screamed the whole way down. I plunged into the water it was so cold. I swirled under the water. I broke the surface and smiled then a huge wave smashed on me itmade me go into the water. I broke the surface to see them yelling a waning

Then 2 more waves smahsed into me. I was tired I gave up I sank to the bottom. Then I felt something cold collide into me. Then I fell into blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter six finaly finished it. hope you like it!**"Athena" I heard someone yell. The darkness was thick I couldn`t see anything.

* * *

"Athena can you hear me." said someone else. I was now aware of the salt that burned in my throat. I started coughing up water.

"Oh my gosh she`s alright." said Gabby a blanket was put around me. I opened my eyes I was leaning on Alec. His brown hair was now drenched so was his clothes.

"Does anyone have water" I coughed They handed me water and I drank it. I winced when it went down. "Are you okay?" asked Shannon she was still dry she didn`t jump.

"I`m fine" I croaked "You are so lucky Alec was here." Danny said

I looked up at the sky it was cloudy. "Yes, thank you." I said he looked mad starring down at me. "Will talk later." He whispered to me.

I was confused. Was he mad my head was spinning.

"Come on lets get you home." said Shannon. Alec picked me up. He strapped me in the car "Thank you." I said He looked at me. "like I said I will talk to you later." I was upset he was mad at me for drowning.

They drove me home. I thanked them and they left. I was still wearing my swim suit. I changed and went into my yellow room. Alec was there leaning on one foot looking at the ground. "Alec?" he looked up he was mad

"How could you be so careless stupid." He yelled

"I`m sorry" I whispered

"You know what I would half to do if you didn`t wake up!" He hissed

"No" I said

"I would half to turn into my kind" he said

"I`m sorry" I said

"No sorry isn`t going to cover it. Thats was so stupid gosh!" He yelled

"I didn`t.. It won`t happen again. " He looked up his face was sad he walked over and hugged me. It caught me in surprise Alec being nice.

"Is thso your good side?" I asked

"What?" he sounded confused

"I said is this your good side?" he laughed "Yes you could say."

Something felt wrong I didn`t know what it was that this happiness was going to end. I tried try to push it aside but it couldn`t.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked

I shook my head "nothing its just that it`s getting dark." I lied he looked at me unsure and nodded

"Yes now you can see the stars." he said.

"I like this time of day." he said

"me too." I said

"why?" he looked down.

"because I`m spending it with you."

**Next chapter will be up soon!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I`m soooo sorry I haven`t updated! Hope you like this chapter**

* * *

I woke up and drove slowly and parked in my regular spot. I got out to see Alec he was looking at the ground. "Hey." I said

He looked up "uh hi." a horrible feeling was in my stomach. "is something wrong?" he shook his head. "no nothing." he forced a smile he draped his arm around my shoulder and we walked to class.

At lunch Gabby was hyper as usal even her usual happiness didn`t help.

I loo,ked around the table Shannon wasn`t there. "hey where is Shannon." Gabby shrugged I look towards Alec he was looking at the ground once again. I knew something was wrong I drove home and shoved open my door.

I saw my mom typing on the computer. "hello dear." she said I nodded and went to my room.

The bad feeling in my stomach came again. I walked around m room when my phone rang it made me jump.

"hello?" I asked I heard sobbing. No. "Hello? Shannon is that you?" my heart thumped loudly.

"My mom she-" she sobbed louder "Shannon you have tell me." I heard her gasping for air.

"She`s dead she got attacked her body was found in Fells River." she cryed. "Where are you?"

"The hospital please come." she then hung up. I was in my pjs which was a tank top and pj pants.

I grabbed my jacket no shoes. My mom was asleep so I scribbled down a note and got my car keys.

It was pouring ran so I sprinted to the car. I swirled onto the street and drove to the hospital. I parked and ran out. I got into the hospital total drenched with no shoes.

I ran to her she hugged me and sobbed then Gabby came and hugged her. I turned to see Alec I got mad the blood rushed to my face.

"Alec." I said I pushed which he didnt budge at all. "How could you my best friend!" I said

"I didn`t." he said "then who?" I said

He looked down and sigh he then opened his mouth to say

**Next Chapter will be here soon!!! Sorry it was so short!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry I havent written in so long very chaotic. Thank you for the reviews! and i will try to write more**

* * *

"It was Jane" he said looking at the floor. Anger swelled in me.

"You promised! You said that you wouldn't hunt or anything!" I shrieked

"Yes I promised not my sister, not my father`s guard, no one else except me!" he yelled

"Well you could have been smart enough to tell her not to hunt! Thanks to you my best friend is crying because her own mother is murdered!"

He looked down "she`ll get use to it" he whispered I clutch my fist

"she isn't like you Alec, she`s not a vampire who lived thousands of years who can deal with death, she is terrified! But you just think oh its just another human I don't have to kill." I said I took deep breath

He laughed menially "you think I like killing humans you got that all wrong" he hissed

"If I like killing pathetic humans like yourself I would have killed you a long long time ago the first second you looked at me." He sneered. I gasped tears sprung in my eyes, _pathetic human, pathetic human, pathetic human_ kept running through my head,

"Leave Alec" I whispered starring back to the ground.

"Athena-"he began

"Go find yourself another pathetic human because this one is done with you I never want to see you or your sister again." I ran back to Shannon she was hunched over.

"Are you going to stay with anyone?" I hugged her gently

"No m-my Aunt is in LA she won't be d-down here for a few days." She sobbed quietly.

"Do you want to stay at my house for awhile?" she nodded quickly and blow her nose.

The car ride was silent. Sadness hung in the air I felt depressed, I already was with the incident with Alec.

"Where's Alec?" I gripped the steering wheel.

"He is looking for his sister Jane to talk about homework." I lied she nodded

We got to my house to see my mom running out and hugging Shannon.

"You can sleep in m bed." She tried to tell me she could sleep on the couch by I kept saying no.

I took blankets to the couch and curled up in a ball under the heavy quilts.

Alec... maybe he wasn't the cause of this it was my fault, for not telling Alec to warn his sister.

I rolled over everything was bothering me, death and love. I had to talk to Alec. I remember the number he gave long time ago that I shoved in my back pack.

I ran to the back pack and dialed the number.

"Hello?" said a deep voice.

"Is this Alec?" I heard shuffling

"Yes" said a breathed voice

"Its Athena we need to talk." I drummed my fingers on the counter. It was silent then he spoke.

"I guess we do" he sighed.

"meet me at Fell`s River" I whispered

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

**watch for chapter 9 coming very soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next hope you like**

* * *

I pulled on my hiking boots and got my rain coat and thick sweater.

It was dawn, so I stayed up the whole night, I sighed I looked up at the window to see my rooms lit shut off I smiled she was asleep which made me feel a little bit better.

I started the car which was very quiet and drove off, I quickly checked what today was weekend and I was relieved.

I drove down the dirt road till I got to the hiking trail. I went under the ropes that said DO NOT PASS. I walked down where I saw the river and waited.

I turned to see Alec on the other side, he then backed up and ran in super speed maybe? And jumped over the huge river

"So talk." I said he sighed and nodded

"first off I'm sorry about Shannon my sister or my father`s guard wil not be hunting in this area" I nodded agreeing to this

"And I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said."

"This is a time to talk about Shannon not us." I said stern his face heartbroken, his deep crimson eyes were confused and sad

"So no hunting what so ever around here, I don't care if you kill jail people or hookers or whatever no one incident." he nodded

"That's all I wanted to know, you can go now." I whispered and turned, he touched my hand

"No Athena I need to talk to you now." He said I nodded

"I thought about what I said and it tears me apart I realize I love you Athena." I gasped

I didn't know what to say my mind was running thousand miles per hour

"Alec y-you just can't put that on me and think I`ll love you to. It's just lot of things are happening my best friend mom just died, ad your sister is cause of it and we had argument and your vampire" tears sprung in my eyes they started leaking "Alec I-I just can't say I love you to not right now I`m sorry believe me when I say this I just think we should be distant for awhile ok."

I was breaking up with him. "If that's what you want Athena fine" he said angry "turn your back on me fine go ahead but I'll be here just waiting for you." And with that he disappeared into the forest.

I was crying harder I walked back to my car and drove to my house and stat on the couch tears still in my eyes. I hated my life

* * *

**Next Chapter coming soon! Thanks for reviews!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long had stuff to catch up on! hope you enjoy**

* * *

Days passed, I was nothing. When I thought about his face, or even his name a surging pain would cut me in my passed slowly everyday not seeing his face was the hardest part.

Why should I be sad? I kept saying to myself, Like I said I was a pathetic human and I broke up with him. Convincing myself was harder then it looks

My phone rang. I sighed and looked at the screen Shannon.

I flipped the phone open. "Hello?" I mumbled "hi Athena." Said Shannon`s dull voice.

"how`s LA?"

"Fine." Silence filed the air.

"Don't try to cover it up!" she boomed. My eyes went wide and my heart quickened

"I uh what are you talking about?" did she find out about who killed her mom, did she figure out what Alec and Jane are.

"I know you broke up with Alec!" I sighed

"You don't understand why though." She huffed

"Oh yes I do Gabby told me everything!"

"What did she tell you." I heard slience

"Fine she didn't tell me… but she did tell me how you are acting though."I rolled my eyes

"How am I acting?"

"Your acting like a zombie, moping around doing practically nothing and when someone says his name you flinch!" tears stung in my eyes

"You don't understand."

"Yes I do did you break up with him because of me?" I sucked in a breath. "Shannon no it just wasn't meant to be."

"it was I can tell you don't hide your emotions very well Athena."

"I know… I got to go I`ll call you later."

"Sure." And she hung up.

I got up from the chair and walked to the window the rain pounded away.

My heart was beating quicker and blood rushed to my face. Was I actually going to do what I probably regret.

I sucked in a breath and opened my phone and scrolled down to the contacts and pressed on the name _Alec_

* * *

_**Hoped you like it chapter will be up soon**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is the next chapter! Hope you like it**

* * *

The phone rang twice till someone picked up

"Hello?" a deep voice said

"Is um Alec there?" I heard rustling and then a boom like something was dropped

"Hello?" said a lighter voice

"Alec?" I asked hesitantly

"Yes?" why was I even calling him?

"It's Athena." I heard someone sigh

"I know, so you called for?" I was getting irritated

"To apologize?" it sounded like a question.

"You seem unsure." I gritted my teeth. What do I do now? I wanted to scream at him and tell him how much he hurt me.

"I uh-"I stuttered

"Athena spit it out." I huffed

"I didn't mean what I said in the forest Alec. It was just that...Please it's really hard to tell you this over the phone can you meet me somewhere?" tears streamed down my face

"Yes where?" I thought about it.

"Fell`s river." Wiping the tears off of my face.

"Athena are you sure?"

"Alec you have to trust me for once."

"Athena I always have but it seems that you don't trust yourself." I sucked in a breath

"Of course I trust myself why wouldn't I?"

"Don't ask me that ask yourself. Anyways I`ll meet you there." And the phone went silence

I tossed the phone onto the bed and pulled on my shoes. I rushed down stairs and grabbed my jacket.

"Athena where are you going?" I turned to see my mom looking at me wide eyed

"Meeting a friend." She took off her glasses "bring an umbrella it's a big storm."

I sighed "I don't need one." And I walked out my feet pounded into the muddy path. I was filled with anger. I opened my car door with force if I opened it harder it would have surely broke and climbed in.

I drove down the quiet street the rain pounded on the windows. I pulled to the hiking trail with the rope with the letters DO NOT PASS.

I jumped over it and walked down the path, my hair was dripping wet and so were my clothes. I finally got to the river.

I looked around no Alec

"Alec where the heck are you! Alec!" I shouted

"I`m right here." I turned around to see him under a tree. His red eyes stood out they were bright red which caused me to shiver, his dark brown hair wasn't even touched by the rain or his black suit.

"Alec." I said tears spilled over, but the tears seemed to wash away from the rain.

"What did you want to say?" I sucked in a breath

"Alec what would you say If I said I loved you?"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger there just so much fun I`ll try to update as soon as I can!**


	12. Update

Hi Everyone I just wanted to say thank you for the awesome review and I am here to tell you why it taking so long. Well it because of school, and friends but I have three chapter I do need ot load in. And I will be updating every two week or every week! Thank you for understanding!

-Matilda


End file.
